pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Dhakbwj
Dimension Hop: Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap allows different parallel worlds/dimensions to co-exist at the same time and/or in the same place. It also allows its user to visit these parallel worlds/dimensions and interact with them. Valentine travels by being closed between two objects, shown first by the use of a door against a wall. Liquid materials, such as water count as objects as well, and even dust or steam. Valentine only needs a part of himself put between two objects to be able to hop between dimensions. Valentine can also pull other people or items to other dimensions by forcing them between two objects. Valentine usually performs the latter by slamming a door on them while they are backed against a wall. However, as no two versions of the same person or thing can co-exist in the same dimension, one of them will have to go back into their own. If not, and if they get too close to one another, both will crumble, splitting into Menger sponges before obliteration. This rule does not apply to Valentine himself. Diego Brando has demonstrated that other people than the Stand User could pull people to other dimensions if he reuses the same objects that were used to drag them between dimensions. If Funny Valentine is injured, he can hop into another dimension and transfer his Stand to this world's Valentine. Said Valentine acquires the memory of the previous Valentine and becomes the 'Root Valentine' by virtue of now possessing the Stand, but his consciousness remains different from that of the previous owner. Nevertheless, since each Valentine is dedicated to gathering the Corpse Parts and has the same personality, the differences are unnoticeable. Furthermore, he can summon any number of alternate selves to a target dimension in order to outnumber his opponents. These Valentines do not have D4C's of their own however, this Stand seemingly being wholly unique to the 'Root World', the single universe where the Corpse resides. D4C LOVE TRAINEDIT Destructive Power: A Speed: A Range: C Durability: A Precision: A Developmental Potential: C Valentine Powered D4C Love Train (D4C -ラブトレイン- D4C Rabu Torein?) is an ability given to Valentine by Lucy Steel's Ticket to Ride. Misfortune Redirection: In this form, Valentine becomes effectively invincible as all misfortune is deflected by a field generated from Lucy's body, leaving only good fortune. It apparently allows him to easily travel along the ground, shown when he pursues Johnny and Gyro under the train tracks, and across a grassy field. Due to Ticket to Ride's ability, objects continuously move closer to her, including trees, signs, and even the oceans. These shifts in position seem to favor Valentine. Besides being invincible to attacks while within the gap in space, D4C can make even its most insignificant attacks fatal. Any wound would rise up the body and eventually reach a vital spot before dealing damage. A scratch or bite on the finger can become a scratch on the heart. This ability can only be used a certain distance from Lucy, so if she is moved, then he is forcibly pulled with her. However, gravity is constant for Valentine when he travels between dimensions, making it a power capable of travelling with Valentine that can affect him inside the gap.3 This keeps him from breaking into pieces and becoming scattered across the different worlds. This power over gravity seems to be utilized by Gyro and Johnny when using the Super Spin.